Sasuke chan
by Aiko Amori
Summary: Itachi guarda gratos momentos de la infancia de Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

**Sasuke chan**

Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto. La imagen tampoco, créditos para su autor (a)

Itachi guarda gratos momentos de la infancia de Sasuke. Serie de OS y Drabbles.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Uchiha Sasuke, 3 años de edad**

 **S** i Itachi tuviera que elegir una sola palabra que definiera a su hermano menor a la escasa edad de tres años, él, al pensarlo algunos segundos, terminaría por decidir que remolino era una palabra adecuada. Tal cual. Sabía que estaba en la edad de la curiosidad, de descubrir cosas nuevas. A menudo él intervenía evitando alguna caída y Sasuke le miraba agradecido, como si estuviera viendo al héroe más grande de todos los tiempos.

Cierto día Mikoto estaba haciendo los deberes de la casa. Había terminado de lavar, regar las plantas de su jardín y de recoger la basura. Colocó la cesta de ropa para planchar algunas vestimentas formales, pues al día siguiente tenían una reunión importante.

Observó a Sasuke jugando con un balón corriendo cerca de la sala. La verdad era que permitía que su hijo estuviera ahí para tenerlo vigilado, pasando a segundo plano el orden de su casa. Se tenía que aprovechar el tiempo que su esposo estaba afuera, para que no los regañara por tal desbarajuste. Pero no por eso dejaba que su hijo menor hiciera lo que quisiera, él sabía que tenía que poner todo en su lugar mucho antes de la llegada de su progenitor.

—Ten cuidado, Sasuke-chan. Ya sabes que a tu papá no le gusta que la casa esté así. —giró a verlo para mirar su respuesta. El pequeño asintió.

Mikoto reanudó su actividad. Terminó de planchar una prenda y se agachó en busca de la otra para así tener listo el traje de su marido. No lo encontró tan rápido como esperaba, así procedió a menear la ropa para encontrarla.

La pelota de Sasuke se acercó hasta donde estaba su madre y ese artefacto que dejaba la ropa sin arrugas. El lado inspector del menor de los Uchiha se hizo presente en ese momento. ¿Qué era lo que hacía que quedara así de lisa?

Con su mano derecha tomó la plancha el mango. No pasó nada. Colocó dos dedos de su izquierda en la placa de metal. En automático lo soltó, profiriendo un grito.

Al oír la exclamación de Sasuke, de inmediato Mikoto volteó para ver el estado de su hijo. Verificó que era una pequeña quemada, y respiró tranquila, deshaciéndose de un peso de encima de que le hubiera pasado algo mayor. Sin embargo, aún seguía preocupada y dispuesta a calmar el dolor del niño.

Itachi venía en camino, algo retirado de su casa pero su agudo oído le permitió escuchar la voz de Sasuke en forma de clamor, emprendió la marcha lo más rápido que le fue posible. Pronto llegó, asegurándose que no estuviera algún intruso en su hogar y el de su familia. La imagen ante sus ojos le decía que había pasado un accidente menor. El ambiente era obvio: Sasuke se había quemado con la plancha. El gesto de dolor en el rostro de su hermano, su mamá inspeccionándole las manos y las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir del menor lo confirmaban.

—Itachi— oyó a su madre, sabiendo a que se refería, pues ya se dirigía para allá.

—Voy.

Llenó un recipiente con agua y lo llevó hasta ellos en cuestión de segundos.

—Quédate con él, iré por el ungüento. —anunció Mikoto.

Itachi se puso en cuclillas para quedar a la altura de Sasuke.

—Pon la mano aquí.—señaló la vasija con el agua. —Te sentirás mejor— lo miró con afecto, compadeciéndose del dolor que pudiera estar sintiendo su pequeño hermano.

—Sí, Tachi— porque lo que decía su hermano siempre era cierto. Sumergió su manita en el agua y rápido volvió a mirar a su hermano. En la cara redonda de Sasuke se pudo ver el alivio al instante. Los ojos parecieron brillarle, para después abrir la boca y decir: —Héroe Tachi.— Itachi sabía que Sasuke era inteligente, pero esa palabra en especial la había aprendido porque su mamá le había dicho que Itachi era su héroe y desde ahí no se la quitaba de la lengua.

—Ten más cuidado a la próxima, Sasuke.

El más chico sonrió, dejando ver sus dientes temporales.

* * *

A la semana siguiente llegó de su entrenamiento y miró a su madre y a su hermano con la mano derecha en el mismo recipiente con agua y con las mejillas llenas de aire. Itachi levantó una ceja.

Mikoto, al darse cuenta de la llegada de Itachi, abrió más los ojos y se levantó de la silla.

—¡Itachi, lo bueno que ya llegaste!

—¡Tachi!—gritó Sasuke, dándole la bienvenida.

—¿Se quemó de nuevo Sasuke?— interrogó, dándole otra mirada a su hermano, que seguía en esa misma posición. Se le hacía raro que se hubiera quemado de nuevo y, aparte, que no fuera a abrazarlo como de costumbre.

—Lo que pasa es que se agarró la mano con la puerta y él por su propio pie fue por su medicina. —le dijo Mikoto, apuntando al agua. —Él piensa que con el agua se le quitará el dolor, de la misma manera en que se calmó cuando se quemó— terminó de exponer. El tono de su voz era divertido y no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Héroe Tachi lo dijo.— expresó Sasuke.

En la cara de Uchiha Itachi se formó una especie de sonrisa. No había duda. Su hermano era y sería muy inteligente.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas de autor** : Que decir, me fascinan estos hermanos y más conviviendo como la familia que una vez fueron :(. Eso que hizo Sasuke también lo hice yo :v primero me quemé y me pusieron agua fría, ya después me agarré con una puerta y pensé que el agua lo solucionaría jj. Lo que hace uno de niño. Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura. Acepto sugerencias sobre que edad quisiera que fuera el próximo Drabble, oneshot, o viñeta.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke-chan

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia sí es mía.

.

.

.

.

 **Uchiha Sasuke, 4 años**

Para nadie de la familia Uchiha pasaba desapercibido el hecho de que al menor de ellos le encantaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con el tomate. Poco a poco iban conociendo los gustos del pequeño Sasuke. Ese remolino de cabellera negra, ojos oscuros y piel clara, nomás aprendió a gatear y de ahí no paró en explorar hasta el último rincón de la casa donde vivían.

A pesar de su corta edad, Itachi tenía múltiples actividades que requerían más del tiempo que en realidad él quisiera, pero era un shinobi y actuaba y cumplía sus deberes como era de esperarse y sobre todo del heredero del Clan Uchiha. Aunque eso no le impedía que observara ciertos detalles de la infancia de su pequeño hermano, cosa que disfrutaba mucho, claro, sin exteriorizarlo en demasía.

Una tía de ellos les había llevado una cantidad muy grande de tomates que sacó de quien sabe dónde, pero la mujer se agarró repartiendo a los miembros del clan —les daba mayor porción a los que le caían mejor-, y Mikoto había resultado beneficiaria de ello. Así que su mamá llevaba toda una semana haciendo diversas recetas acompañadas siempre de tomate para aprovecharlos al máximo y que no se echaran a perder, consecuencia de ello, Sasuke estaba más sonriente de lo habitual.

Llevaba algunos días vigilando que su hermano se levantaba a horas que sus padres ya estaban dormidos e iba a la cocina en busca de un bocadillo de la comida que Mikoto había hecho ese mismo día y guardaba en el refrigerador. Itachi lo miraba, cruzado de brazos. Observaba que todo marchara bien y que llegara nuevamente a la cama.

Esa noche Sasuke estaba dispuesto a hacer lo mismo, su estomágo gruñó y fue en busca de saciar saciar su hambre, pero Itachi percibió que aquel sonido se escuchó diferente a los de las demás ocasiones, así que de igual manera lo siguió, pero ahora con otro motivo.

El niño estaba llevando la porción de su manjar preferido cuando escuchó la estoica voz de su hermano.

—Sasuke, no es bueno que comas tan noche, te caerá mal.— El nombrado pegó un brinco, la verdad es que no se esperaba ser descubierto con las manos en el tomate. Los ojos oscuros de él lo vieron, primero con sorpresa, después con más calma.

—¿Entonces por qué el refrigerador tiene luz? Es para que veas de noche, Itachi.

El gran Uchiha Itachi no supo que responder a eso, después de todo, tenía lógica la respuesta de Sasuke. Lo que sí le explicó a grandes rasgos es el por qué puede caer de peso comer muy tarde.

.

.

.

Qué tal? Aquí de nuevo con otro Drabble. Por si alguien lee mis otros fics, tardaré algo en traer la continuación, este semestre ando bieeen ocupada, estas clínicas me tienen loca. En fin, espero les haya gustado. Que estén bien.


End file.
